Art 24: The Bubbly Bunch
Art 24; The Bubbly Bunch is the fourth episode of Power Rangers Ultra Heatand the twenty-fourth episode of Power Rangers Ninja Heat. It is the debut of Jack Turtle Plot After much thought, Scorch creates the monster Dinitrox, a chemical warrior based on Laughing Gas. Scorch, feeling like he's run out of ideas, looks to Scourge and lets him think of a plan while he rests for a bit to clear his mind. Scourge decides use Raizo and Varla as a distraction, and it has been a while since they fought. Raizo is unusually mute. Varla notices something is wrong with her old mentor, but they are sent out. Scourge also sends Dinitrox on a separate mission. Raizo and Varla attack Northsville attracting Matt, Andy, Kevin and Alyssa. Matt and Kevin fight Raizo while Kevin and Alyssa fight Varla. They battle, but Raizo is clearly outmatched and overrun. He is swiftly defeated. Andy and Varla exchange words, trash talking each other. Varla sees Raizo losing and runs to protect him. The two retreat but not before Varla uses Raizo's sword to give them a painful slash. However, as it turns out they were a distraction to let Dinitrox get into the air a spread deadly gasses in the air, at fist causing people to laugh, but having a deadly affect latter. Hector is at his club taping a show when he realizes the people are laughing harder than ever, and investigates. The other tend to their wounds, as Matt wonders what happened to Raizo. Why was he so weak? Why was he so quiet? Meanwhile, we meet a new character. Jack Turtle. Jack is a large, wide and friendly man and earned his last name from his love of turtles. He is out tending to the turtles at the seashore, when he sees Dinitrox firsthand. Frightened he begins to run but not before he is caught. Dinitrox explodes the beach, but Jack rescues the turtles and runs off. Hector comes in just in time and attacks Dinitrox, but Jack's clumsiness gets in the way, as Dinitrox escapes. However he unearths a portion of the ground to reveal a strange crystal. Hector is angry at Jack for interfering, but cools down. The two introduce themselves and Hector warns Jack to stay away from monsters, and they walk away. At the Dailok Temple, Varla reports the failure to Scourge, but Raizo speaks. He says "The Red one. I knew him. His name is Matt" in Kyle's Voice. Scourge replies he has been fighting him since his revival. but Raizo exclaims. "No, I've known him for much longer." Scourge decides its time to "Brainwash him again" to Varla's surprise. His head is wrapped in Dailok leaves and is surrounded by cocoon shell, and he screams of agony as Varla's face is in fear. As the five walk around looking for Dinitrox, they notice everyone is laughing at everything stalling society. Gas befalls them too and they begin to laugh. They trace it back to Dinitrox but he escapes. The next day, hospitals are overflowing with people as the gas has caused a massive plauge. Hector reallizes that this was Dinitrox's plan the entire time! Matt conjects that Varla and Raizo were just diversions to the real plan...disease. They try to help the hospital the best they can. but then the people turning to Fearites. Scourge laughs at his brother as he was able to destroy the Earth using this failed creature. The rangers evacuate the hospital but the city is overrun with Fearites, causing mass hysteria. The five run out to DInitrox and battle him before they too are caught in the gas. Scourge celebrates his victory over the rangers. As the rangers lay diseased, it appears over. However Ken arrives and gives Dinitrox a powerful kick. Matt asks where he was, Ken replies detention for fighting. He morphs and battles Dinitrox before defeating him in a duel, reversing the effects of the gas. Dinitrox grow to giant form and Giant Fear droids aid him. The team summons their zords and the Ninja and Samurai Heat Megazords. Matt says they need to be shielded, so they form the Eagle Heat Megazord and guard away the gas. The rangers form the Fusion Heat Megazord and along with the Samurai Heat Megazord, they destroy Dinitrox foil Scourge's plan. The team celebrates their victory. Calmly, Scorch returns just in time to see his brother's failure, and is not impressed that he got so close and still failed. After meditating he finds a power, a wild source of Ninja Heat to harness. Scourge believes he should send their fist, a new revamped more evil Raizo, with all traces of Kyle gone. Ready to serve, Raizo is given a target: and the target is Noelle. What will happen next? Debuts -Dinitrox Category:Power Rangers Ninja Heat Category:Power Rangers Ultra Heat Category:Episode